Reincarnations
by Shuichi Akai
Summary: Some Detective Conan characters are the reincarnates of One Piece characters. WTF-ness ensues. [Crack-fic]
1. Version 1

**Reincarnations**

**Title: **Reincarnations  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan, One Piece  
**Summary: **Some Detective Conan characters are the reincarnates of One Piece characters. WTF-ness ensues. [Crack-fic]

* * *

Akai and Jodie were accompanying Conan to make sure he got home safe. Akai knocked on the door and Kogoro answered. The detective stared at Akai for a moment. _'Soft hat, short black hair, dark eye bags from lack of sleep, slim yet physically strong…' _Kogoro jumped back at pointed accusingly at Akai. "TORAO!?"

Akai's eye twitched in annoyance. "For the umpteenth time, it's TRAFALGAR!"

Conan looked at Akai with wide eyes. "Shitty doctor!?"

"Language Conan-kun!" Ran scolded.

"Black Leg-ya!?" Akai exclaimed.

"Sanji!?" Kogoro turned to the shrunken teen, recognizing the speech pattern.

Now both Conan and Akai were focused on Kogoro. "Who are you supposed to be?"

"Eh? What do you mean?" Kogoro puffed his chest up. "I'm the Bravest Warrior of the Sea, Usopp!"

"Of course you're someone like Mouri Kogoro," Conan sighed.

"Shuu, what's going on?" Jodie asked.

"Ran, can you prepare some tea?" Kogoro asked.

"Sure," Ran nodded.

"Wait, if Ran is your daughter," Conan's jaw dropped. "You of all people got married!?"

Jodie and Akai took a seat on the agency's sofa. "So you're Sanji," Akai pointed at Conan. "And you're Usopp," He pointed at Kogoro. "I guess I'm not the only one who reincarnated,"

"Reincarnated?" Ran inquired.

"You know that history book, One Piece?" Conan questioned. "Your dad, Akai, and I were Usopp, Law, and Sanji,"

"EH!?"

"ARGH! Why'd I have to be in this shitty situation!?" Conan groaned, referring to his shrink.

"All this time Conan was Sanji!" Kogoro said. "Law, you're lucky because you resemble your previous self the most,"

"What about the others?" Akai asked.

"I heard that Robin became a CIA Agent," Kogoro said.

Akai and Conan turned to each other. "You don't think that _she's _Robin-ya, right?"

"Oh my poor Robin-chwan!" Conan said with heart eyes.

"She's too old for you," Akai reminded. "You're a little kid,"

"Don't remind me!" Conan wailed at his predicament.

XXX

Kir had already woken up and removed the medical devices by the time the FBI Agents arrived at her room. "I take it that you both found out each other's identity, Sanji-kun, Torao-kun?"

"Robin-chwan!" Conan jumped into Kir's arms. "I missed you so much Robin-chwan!"

"I thought you'd rather have a quiet life than one as a spy again," Akai mused.

"You're on the side of the government," Kir shot back. "That's a shocker,"

"_This_ government didn't burn my country down," Akai reminded. "How long did you know who we were?"

"You act pretty much the same as you were in the past life," Kir explained. "Though you are much calmer in tense situations,"

"Akai-kun, could you explain what you and Mizunashi Rena are talking about?" James asked.

After another explanation of reincarnation, the rest of the FBI Agents were stunned. "Y-You're the Surgeon of Death!?"

"Got a problem with it?" Akai glared at them.

"N-No problems!"

Akai pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why do I have a feeling that Gin is Doflamingo?"

"Because he is," Kir confirmed. "He has yet to piece together the identities of you and me,"

"Great, Doflamingo just _loves _to kill people I love!" Akai plopped down into a chair. "If only we still had our Devil Fruits,"

"If you come into contact with a piece of Red Poneglyph, then you will be able to access your previous life's form for a temporary period of time," Kir held up a couple red pieces. "The bursts are about ten minutes each transformation. Then there is a cooldown period that depends on how much power you used. And Torao-kun, this Cora-san person that was your benefactor? He's Takagi Wataru, a police officer,"

"James I'm taking the day off," Akai rushed out the door.

XXX

"Hey you can't be in here!"

"Who the hell are you!?"

"Someone stop him!"

Akai barged into the Tokyo Metropolitan Police Department Headquarters. "Cora-san!"

Takagi immediately reacted. "Law?"

"Cora-san…it _is _you…" Akai teared up and walked over to him before punching him in the face. "YOU DUMBASS! HOW COULD YOU SACRIFICE YOURSELF FOR ME!?"

XXX

It was the final battle. "To think that you somehow survived, Akai Shuichi," Gin told Akai once the FBI Agents had all been cornered. "Any last words?"

Akai gripped the chunk of Red Poneglyph. Smoke formed around him and he now stood as Trafalgar Law, showing the middle finger. "**** you, Doflamingo," He created a Room and sliced Gin to pieces. He started kicking Gin's head around.

"You piece of shit!"

"I bet the reason he has long hair this time is to make up for when he had a receding hairline in the past life," Conan said.

"I DID NOT HAVE A RECEDING HAIRLINE!"

* * *

**So I had this random plot bunny: What if Akai is Law and Doflamingo is Gin? Then my friend was like what if Kogoro is Usopp? Thus, this abomination was born.**


	2. Version 2

**Reincarnations**

**Title: **Reincarnations  
**Rating: **T  
**Fandom: **Detective Conan, One Piece  
**Summar****y: **Some Detective Conan characters are the reincarnates of One Piece characters. WTF-ness ensues. [Crack-fic]

* * *

Seven year old Kudo Shinichi had first met Akai Shuichi at a beach in Japan. "I know who you are! You're Shanks!"

Mary, Masumi, and Shukichi had no idea what Shinichi was referring to. "Shanks?"

"Yeah, he sounds just like Shanks!" Shinichi pointed accusingly at Akai. "You're Shanks, right?"

"Dahaha!" Akai let out a loud laughter. "It's good to see you again, Anchor,"

"Hey Shuichi-niisan, do you know this kid?" Shukichi asked. "Why is he calling you Shanks? Isn't that one of the characters from the Great Pirate Era? We're learning about it in school,"

"Great Pirate Era?" Masumi questioned.

"It's the era after the first Pirate King, Gol D. Roger, was execute," Shukichi explained. "One of the members of the Pirate King's crew was Red Haired Shanks who formed his own crew and became one of the Four Emperors. I read that he befriended a young boy in East Blue called Luffy whom he nicknamed Anchor. After saving him from some bandits and a Sea King, Shanks lost his left arm. Before setting sail again, he gave his hat to Luffy,"

"That sums up my life history except for my rivalry with Mihawk," Akai commented. "I'm flattered that you researched about me,"

"_Your _life history?" Mary raised a brow.

"Reincarnation," Akai answered.

"Shanks don't you dare lose your arm again, okay?" Shinichi demanded. "I don't need saving! I can protect myself 'cuz I'm much stronger now!"

"Dahaha, you say that yet you're still a little kid," Akai mused.

"Shut up!" Shinichi snapped. "In this form, my punch is as strong as a pistol!"

"Dahaha, if you say so!"

XXX

Shinichi had shrunk into a little kid. While the police were trying to contact the "kid's" parents, Shinichi casually wandered off. He found Professor Agasa. "Hi Professor! It's me, Shinichi!"

"S-Shinichi!?" Professor Agasa exclaimed. "You can't be him; you're a little kid!"

"Some strange men gave me a mystery candy!" Shinichi grinned. "My body felt really hot and then when I woke up, I was like this,"

It took a while to convince Shinichi to hide his identity and take on the alias Edogawa Conan. He didn't really understand why he had to and kept insisting that he'll just beat up the guys who shrunk him. After hours of convincing, Shinichi became Conan.

He kept his identity a secret well. Ran didn't suspect him at all, probably due to his childish nature. He didn't have the grueling horrors of high school to deal with now that he was a first grader and had much more free time. He was somehow extremely childish yet retained his intelligence when needed.

XXX

When Vermouth had knocked out Conan with his own tranquilizer, Conan began mumbling about food. "L-Luffy!?" The woman exclaimed.

"Put Anchor down," Akai pointed the shotgun he stole from Calvados at Vermouth. "Anchor, wake up," Conan still remained asleep. Akai took a deep breath. "Luffy if you wake up right now, I'll bring you to an all you can eat buffet!"

Conan's eyes flew open. "FOOD!"

"You really are Luffy!" Vermouth stared at her captain in shock.

"Huh? Who're you?" Conan asked.

"It's me, Nami," Vermouth answered.

"Oh hi Nami!" Conan greeted. "That's Shanks by the way," He pointed at Akai.

"He sounds exactly like he did in the previous life," Vermouth noted. "Why didn't I piece it together sooner?"

"Shuu, stop her!" Jodie yelled at her comrade. "I would do it myself but I'm busy _bleeding out!_"

"Relax Jodie, she won't hurt Anchor," Akai lowered his shotgun. "She's one of his nakama,"

Vermouth of course escaped before the police arrived.

XXX

When Conan first met Kir, he immediately knew who she was. "Hi Robin!"

"Hello there Luffy," Kir greeted back.

"The brat knows Mizunashi Rena!?" Kogoro exclaimed.

XXX

When Kir fell into a coma, Conan was constantly poking at her shoulder. "Robin wake up,"

"Conan-kun, that won't wake her up," James told him.

"What if I brought her some books?" Conan suggested. "Robin loves reading!"

"That's not how to wake a person from a coma…"

XXX

It was the final battle against the crows. Vermouth and Kir sided with Conan. "Zoro get over here!" Vermouth ordered.

Gin started walking…in the opposite direction.

"Zoro you dumbass! That's the wrong way!"

"I am going the right way!" Gin snapped. "You idiots just keep moving around and getting lost!"

"You're the one that's lost!"

"Shishishi," Conan grinned. "Zoro's funny,"

"If Gin was the one that poisoned you, that means that Zoro attempted to kill you," Kir pointed out.

"If my captain can't survive something as weak as APTX 4869, then he doesn't deserve to be my captain!" Zoro claimed.

"Ah, so you are the reincarnates of members of the Straw Hat Pirates," The boss of the organization, Karasuma Renya, walked to the center of the room. "I am Karasuma Renya, though you probably heard of me in history books. I am Gol D. Roger,"

"Captain!?" Akai exclaimed.

Even more chaos and WTF-ness ensued.

* * *

**This is an alternate version of Reincarnations.**

**It's hella hot where I live so I think I'll blame the Crack-Fic on the sun cooking my brain.**


End file.
